The present invention relates generally to nonpressurized dispensers, and more particularly to a nonpressurized dispenser for use in conjunction with a disposable product container which is convenient to use and economical to manufacture.
Aerosol type containers, which have come into wide use for dispensing liquids such as paint, perfumes, hair sprays and the like, require that an inert gas be packaged under pressure with the liquid to be dispensed so that when the valve of the aerosol container is opened the product is dispensed as a spray as the gas escapes. The use of such dispensing agents is undesirable in that they contaminate the air when released, increasing the possibility of damage to plant and animal life. For this reason, and the relatively high cost of manufacturing aerosol containers, which cannot be refilled, the need has developed for a reusable nonpressurized product dispenser which does not require a gaseous dispensing agent.
Prior art attempts at providing non-pressurized product dispensers, wherein no dispensing agent is required and the product to be dispensed is contained in either a flexible bag or tube-like container, or in a memorized semiflexible container, and forced out of a nozzle at one end of the container by compressing the container, have not been entirely successful. In the case of the flexible bag or tube, it is not only often difficult to force the entire contents of the container out through the nozzle, but it is often difficult to provide satisfactory upright storage or packaging of the container. While forming the containers from a memorized plastic material in a cylindrical or rectangular shape facilitates storage, it makes it very difficult to compress the container sufficiently to force out the entire contents of the container. As a result, a portion of the contents of the container is often wasted, the container being discarded with usable but undispensable contents remaining within. Thus, a demand exists for a non-pressurized container which can be conveniently stored and which allows the entire contents of the container to be dispensed without waste.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved non-pressurized product dispenser.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved non-pressurized product dispenser which can be conveniently stored and which permits the entire contents of a product container to be dispensed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved product dispenser having a nonpressurized disposable product container.